Fragments
by sezzac155
Summary: Fragment- A broken piece of a whole. I.e: To fall to pieces. The TARDIS materialized at the co-ordinates he entered. At first, he thought it was a false reading, there was no planet, no satellite or moon in sight just the emptiness of space. Then, as the monitor on his console showed what was below, he thought maybe he was too late. Potential 'Infinity War' spoilers.
1. Fragment 1

He was falling. Falling through space. How long had it been since he let go?

Let go of Gungnir? Of Thor? The Bifrost?

Everything?

Had it been Minutes? Hours? Days?

Did it even matter?

Feeling was lost when the sharp cold turned to nothing.

He felt nothing. Could see nothing. He was numb to it all. As the black abyss consumed him he continued to fall…

o.0.o

Was he awake?

Dreaming?

Breathing?

Was he imagining these thoughts?

Did Thor even catch him?

He could remember him being angry, but what for?

He didn't know.

What he did know was that Thor wasn't coming. Wasn't going to come and save him.

Or help him.

Prevent him from the endless fall.

He was alone. Remained alone.

No one was going to help. Why would they? A monster.

o.0.o

All he could remember was the fall.

The falling of technicolour fragments of the Bifrost. The falling of tears. The falling of himself. Neverending.

Memories burned. Pieces broke. Pieces were lost. Fragments of himself lay strewn amongst them.

No one was going to help.

Nobody could.

He felt nothing. He had lost. He was helpless.

He screamed.

* * *

'Help me' the words still burned on his psychic paper in black ink. The Doctor pocketed it again as he moved around to the controls of the TARDIS. He first noticed the message when he had been minding the vault, he was inclined not to follow up on it then, but then he thought the vault was always going to be there and if there was even the smallest chance it was his duty to do anything he could to find the sender and aid them.

The TARDIS materialized at the co-ordinates he entered beforehand. At first, he thought it was a false reading, there was no planet, no satellite or moon in sight just the emptiness of space. Then, as the monitor on his console showed what was below, he thought maybe he was too late.

A few meters below the TARDIS was a body- a person- clad in green and black. Long strips of fabric trailing behind, torn from the coat they were wearing. It was a mournful sight- falling backwards, drifting in space, likely unconscious- they looked young.

He considered turning back, but then he would have to face Nardole. He didn't like the prospect of explaining why he left his post without anything to show upon return. Plus, there was the message itself, he didn't receive psychic messages often and if this one was sent while the sender was in that condition it meant that they had a powerful mind and weren't dead.

Determined he accelerated and steered the TARDIS into a position behind the body. Then he twisted a dial to extend the air field to create an air passage and pulled the lever to open the doors. With the TARDIS parked and sights set, he jumped.

He travelled through the air passage using a swimming motion to reach the body. Up close he could confirm his earlier suspicions that they were young, along with the fact that they were male. Pale fair features including cheekbones and black hair just long enough to reach his neck bellow the ear, his youthfulness probably deceived his true age.

Carefully he wrapped his arms around the young man, the strips of fabric flowing slightly with the movement as The Doctor headed back to the TARDIS.

Back inside, he gently laid the young man on the floor and knelt down. Cautiously he rolled up the right green sleeve and felt the skin on the young man's wrist, looking for a pulse. The skin was cold to touch but as he waited he could feel a soft rhythmic thump.

"I don't know how you did it," The Doctor said getting up "but your alive. Stay there."

He went back to his console and turned on a switch to increase the warmth he then existed the room to get more supplies.

o.0.o

Before he could see he could hear; music, but unlike anything else he had listened to, the notes sounded metallic. It wasn't necessarily unpleasant.

He twitched his fingers. Gradually, he became aware that there was something on top of him and that he was lying on something hard, turning over onto his side, he opened his eyes.

"No need to be alarmed." The stranger who was sitting above him said in a calm voice, "I am The Doctor. It's incredible that you are awake so soon."

He didn't know why but some of the panic he felt left.

He tried to get up from the floor.

"Don't stand." This man who called himself The Doctor said quickly, "You were on the brink of death when I found you."

"I am an Asgardian. I have healing." He said but obeyed anyway. Choosing instead to sit against the column that was behind him.

"Asgardian? The Asgardian race is mythical."

He shrugged, "The world is full of liars. Those who write the volumes of history get things wrong. They deceive and betray."

The Doctor removed his instrument and placed it next to him against the banister, "I know a bit about history, so who are you?"

He looked down. The question was spoken so simply that he was taken-aback. What was he? He was certainly no writer… "I'm no one."

But there he was on the throne... "King."

"You presented dissonance just now." The Doctor pointed out, "Switching between extremes, both eyes- you're neither of what you say. However, your mind went straight to royalty. Prince?"

He looked up. "Loki."

"God of Mischief, yes?"

Another peculiar question, not so much what was said but by how. Almost as though there was a genuine interest. He slowly nodded.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you." The Doctor said just as hurriedly as he got up and walked past. "This moment or really the next moments are fixed, in time, in space, because of you," The Doctor pointed at him, "This is where you turn." He continued punching in co-ordinates. "I can't take you back to your home planet, shut up, but I can take you where you need to be. Get up."

Although different words were spoken, the ferocity in them was something he knew intimately. He complied as The Doctor came back over.

"Listen to me," The Doctor said grabbing his shoulders before he could react, "They are not going to like you. You have to be resilient. Think of a way out of it without them knowing about the plan. You can do it," The Doctor released him, "the fact that you sent a message to my psychic paper confirms you are not a pudding-brain, you have intelligence."

The vessel that he was in made a screeching sound and all at once the realisation of what had transpired crushed into him, "You heard my scream? You accept me?"

"I believe I also rescued you. Now off you go, respect is hard to find."


	2. Fragment 2

"I'm sorry All-Mother, I can't do this." He said once he knelt down and removed the glamour, showing his true self to the only person that he could trust, "You told me to make you proud, to not make things worse, to ensure Asgards' safety. And I have tried, but each day another is lost."

He looked up at the painting of Frigga, eyes glistening with tears. "I'm sorry mother, I've failed you. Every day they take them. The shadows take them as the abyss took me. The shadows will come for me as well, it's only a matter of time. Whispers of fear follow, I can't show them who I am but also I can't do this alone."

o.0.o

There was a high-pitch sound, which made him startle and turn around, "You shouldn't be here." He stared at the old man calling himself The Doctor, "How long have you been standing there listening? How did you manage to get past Asgards' defences? My defences? Here," He gestured to indicate his surroundings "around this room, I have added shields with magic, I have also told the guards not to allow anyone to enter. This room is private."

"I'm not the threat you should be concerned about." The Doctor replied "The shadows that you speak of do not live in your mind, but around you. They are real. They are called the Vashta Nerada. Just now I protected you from them. They're everywhere here except for the pool of light where I landed." The Doctor paused then asked, "Who do the guards obey? You? Or the image of you, you allow?"

He walked closer bridging the space between them, maintaining eye contact. The old man had a strange aura to him, he could sense it, see it in their eyes. The Doctor's eyes were like his own- they showed the darkness from the unknown monsters they had seen; Attire he had seen on Midgard-nothing remarkable; Temper- a force of nature kept bound, like the All-Father. But the questions- so sharp that they could draw blood, there were only two people he knew who could say such things and one of them was the person he was speaking to before The Doctor interrupted. "No need to mock me Doctor, I am their king, they obey me."

"You were once their prince. The last time I saw you, Odin the All-Father was in charge."

"Time changes, it does not sit still. You should know that," he stroked the wooden façade of the blue box "given your vessel." He faced The Doctor, "That is how it works isn't it? Like the Bifrost? Letting you travel where you want to go. But even the Bifrost cannot vanish on sight."

"You are correct." The Doctor answered, "I call it a TARDIS, it stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It can allow travel through space-time just like the Bifrost. Vanishing and reappearing is the visual manifestation of the wormhole it opens and closes."

"So," He said as he started to walk around the TARDIS, "for a brief moment it becomes intangible upon landing. I didn't consider that type of bypassing, but it makes sense." He finished examining the exterior of the blue box and came back into view "One question still remains though Doctor," he shot look at The Doctor "why are you here?"

"How can you be so dim witted and stuck in shadow even as you enter the light?" The Doctor said angrily then softened as he continued "If you must know, a young prince once asked for help, I wasn't able to properly provide it then, but now I can. Loki that offer is still on the table.

He strode back over to The Doctor, "Don't say my name. It shouldn't be on your tongue, not after what you did."

o.0.o

"Why do you follow, Doctor?" The question was asked as they travelled down a corridor, the prince a few steps ahead. Like the main room the corridor too was kept dangerously unlit, "I thought I made it quite clear that I don't need your help."

"You're running and you're hiding. I can tell you from experience that doesn't go so well. You admitted that you cannot control the feeding of the Vashta Nerada, but as you step into their feeding ground with callous, I'm wondering if you even tried. That type of disregard for one's life is a cry for help."

The prince stopped, spun around and glared, looking like he was going to retort; then as though deciding not to turned back to continue walking. After a moment of silence, he said, "And I'm wondering if you are able to make that judgement. Maybe you have the freedom to hide Doctor with that box of yours but some of us do not."

They stopped for a second time next to an entrance to another room.

"Remember that I know about the Mad Titan, I told you to find a way to escape his grasp, and you did."

The Asgardian prince laughed darkly, "You think that's what happened? No. Escape is just another illusion when it comes to the Mad Titan. Do you know what happens when you try to construct a plan without him noticing? I don't think you do, since you're still alive."

The lights in the corridor flickered. Noticing the change both of them glanced upwards, then he replied, "This is not the first body I've been in, and I too have met foes as great as yours, but right now," he grabbed the wrist the of the prince, noticing the spark of fear in his eyes before it disappeared, "we need to go somewhere lighter, the piranhas of the air will be here."

o.0.o

There was a scream from behind as he steered the prince into the room and closed the heavy door. Promptly he took out his sonic to illuminate the room. As he looked around at the tables, chairs and shelves of books his companion spoke again, "Yes, it's the library, now I would really prefer not to do anything to your hand Doctor so can you please let go?"

"You don't need to threaten violence." He said letting go of the prince, "You are more afraid than you let on. Have you noticed that about yourself? It appears and disappears so quickly from your eyes I doubt no one, not even you recognize what the hostility hides.

"Afraid? What did I say about making judgments about me, Doctor?" The prince questioned, now at a podium flipping through a large volume with increasing speed, "Where do you get that impression? I don't hide." The fluttering of the paper slowed "There is nothing to hide."

He took a few steps forward, "We both know that there are many ways to conceal that don't end with magic." And cautiously placed a hand on the prince's shoulder, "You can't bring her back."

He felt the prince begin to shake.

"You are mistaken." The prince said in an almost whisper. "You are just like the rest of them Doctor, you think there is a bliss- that will kill you- that I will be satisfied, after you let me drown. You don't heed my words."

"You are right," he replied, removing his hand "In an effort to solve the greater problem I lost sight of you. How would I have known that instead of rising to the occasion, you were yet another to be consumed by the vortex? The nothingness? How can I not notice or care when there are others who live in this universe that have failed? That don't do well when alone because of the things we have endured? That there are those of us who need an anchor? We push the ones closest away and we don't see ourselves as good men. We meticulously plan our every action so that we don't reveal our true selves- that we're kind."

"Don't lie Doctor," The prince sneered, visibly shaking again "You cannot lie to me. You don't know who I truly am. Frigga was kinder. She was braver." The God of Mischief slammed the podium, "She wouldn't have let herself do the things that I did." He turned to face him with bloodshot eyes, "Why did have to be me, Doctor? To be cursed to live? Damn the nature of time. I'm not trying to save her- even though it should be I in her place, I let it happen- it is beyond that, I'm trying to save everyone else. Or at least the ones that don't already have a death sentence hanging above their heads, counting down."

The Prince walked away from the podium and was silent before, "Grant me a favour Doctor, if somehow I survive the Mad Titan because yes, it is he who befalls- kill me. If you really have endured the same things that I have or know what it's like, slay me on your sword. In return of the respect you once gave, I give you my trust upon my death."

o.0.o

"Leave Doctor," he said from an armchair, "I gave you what you wanted."

"I'm not leaving. Not right now. Whether you like it or not there is still-"

There was a scream and he looked up to see an outline of a guard standing in front of him.

"Lord, I came to tell you there is-" they paused, looking surprised as he stood up. "I'm sorry sire, I mean Prince. Prince Loki, I was looking for the All-Father, and I see you might be busy but it is urgent, I thought you were…"

He felt his wrist being tightened. "Before you say or do anything stupid," the voice of The Doctor spoke close to his ear, "Let me remind you that you just said that you wanted to save people."

"Ah, Doctor." He said signing and grinned "You might as well come out and say you love me." He vanished the knife he had drawn.

"Good." The Doctor slackened his grip but remained holding onto his wrist. "They are unnecessary. Instead, I want to point out that your guard has two shadows of the same shade. The room is well lit. He is a victim of the Vashta Nerada. They are microorganisms and this is how they feed unnoticed. Remember what I said about being kind-" The Doctor removed his hand from his wrist, "use your light."

He looked at The Doctor at his side then looked back at his subordinate, who looked fearful.

"Sire?"

"I am well aware of what's been happening." He said, "Whatever your thoughts are," he grinned menacingly, "Yes."

He summoned his magic, letting the green glow become apparent and then in one swift motion released it, engulfing the guard.

The light from his magic dissipated, bringing his subordinate back into view; visibly shaken but alive and with only one shadow.

"Thank you, my Prince." They stammered and knelt down. "For saving me with your magic. If you don't mind me telling, since you saved me, your skills would be helpful in combating this plague of darkness. Now that Queen Frigga has died and the All-Father spends so much time alone mourning her, I have to confess that we are getting desperate. Can I tell the others of your return?"

He quickly glanced at the Doctor, who motioned for him to reply. Looking back at the guard he slowly nodded allowing the guard to rise and leave.

o.0.o

"So, Doctor," he said once they were alone again and well out of ear shot, "Have I made you proud? Did I live up to your expectations? Are you satisfied?" He looked at the Doctor waiting for his reply.

"You crave those answers. But I have already given them to you."

He scoffed and looked down letting a smile slide, "Is that your occupation Doctor? Being endlessly infuriating?" He pressed his nails into his skin, "She was like that too."

"You mean your queen and mother. I do my best."

"I'll let you know that I don't like it." He stopped fidgeting, "What now?"

"Remember what your guard said? Help them, they need you. Continue showing your light, be the author of your own story."

"Of course, that's what you did, didn't you Doctor? With that TARDIS of yours, you re-wrote your own volume of history."

The Doctor got up from his chair. "Next time you need me you can try calling."


	3. Fragment 3

"Doctor". The word escaped into the air on his last breath. The silence giving the word life in a way that he wasn't sure that it wasn't simply thought in which it lived.

But intrinsically he knew. He knew he would survive this. The hard surface underneath was proof.

He had been here before.

Back through the pages of memory, he had learnt the hard way that the simplest of methods was to just keep breathing. To run down the hourglass, beat by beat until circumstances changed.

The surface contorted and he heard an echoing cry.

Thor would be gone.

He knew he would survive this. But it would be much easier to have someone there with him for the next few moments.

o.0.o

A metallic groan of the time vessel which he now knew was called the TARDIS signalled The Doctors' arrival. The odd sound elicited a strange warmth which compelled him blink and open his eyes.

His vision was blurry at first- his surroundings slightly undefined and with the weak light there wasn't much of a change in scenery from before he went down. It was however, enough to tell that this time the TARDIS had materialized around him. A good thing, because he didn't think he could bring himself to stand.

"I should have told you before now that I don't enter promises, particularly of the death and killing variety, with my companions." The Doctor said stepping into focus, hands in his trousers. "But you seem to be doing a fantastic job of not dying so I don't need to do anything. You should know that you are an idiot."

His lungs gave a pained laugh, "Am I a companion now, Doctor? It wouldn't be the first time," he ran his tongue across his lips searching for the right sounds "a companion," they felt foreign "has said that about me."

"Implying that you no longer have them. Should I know?"

"You don't need to ask Doctor, they died." He replied, "Not by my hands."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow but didn't press on instead changing the subject by saying "How is your healing?"

"Well, let's see," he said "In the last…half hour? No…full hour? Do you even experience time in the way that everyone else does, Doctor? Thanos used the very stone- the space stone- that Asgard and I lay claim to, to render my hand broken, that hurt. But also," he smirked at The Doctors' serious expression "he ever so kindly snapped my neck, killing me. That also hurt as you can imagine. As for healing-"

He lifted his head and screamed. The sound reverberating around the room. The jet of pain at the back of his neck forcing him to collapse back down. He snickered, "In progress."

o.0.o

"There are questions that I have." He said half expectantly, looking up at The Doctor.

He was on the floor and although his body still hadn't completely healed itself yet, he had now gained the strength to lean his back against a support. The Doctor was once again playing his strange instrument, his fingers weaving a pattern of metallic notes to form a unique spell. He waited until The Doctor stopped and looked at him before continuing, "Why does Asgard have no record of you, Doctor? I checked…" he turned away, unable to continue looking into the eyes he knew all too well. "personally. I wouldn't have let anyone else do so, not with matters of such great importance. Neither you nor your box are mentioned anywhere in Asgards' archives."

"Didn't you say when I first met you that the records are unreliable?"

He stared at The Doctor, "Don't mock me, I said I checked. Thrice you have appeared before me Doctor, why is it that I am the only one that can see you? I thought I was the apparition- nobody could see me unless I wanted them too- but you Doctor, you are a stranger to the Nine Realms. Where do you come from?"

There was silence as The Doctor returned his gaze, "I am no more of a stranger than you are." The Doctor finally said, standing. "You are one of many who have seen me on my travels, Earth in particular has quite an extensive library on me if you ask them."

"Don't tell me," he said with bitter amusement watching the Doctor circle around to the corner of his vision, "that you have a fondness for those ants? You're just like my brother."

"The ants that you incidentally also protected? Though you criticise and once tried to attack?"

"The attack was the work of the Mad Titan, in which I was held below. That's one of the things she wouldn't have done, Doctor. I wasn't satisfied. The price of doing what I have done for those that are less, is everything."

"You still have your brother, don't you? For me it's not a question of fondness. I have done so much for them already that without me they would still be in caves. My home is nowhere, but my world is Earth. I am their protector as they can't seem to stay out of trouble for more than a day, a planet of pudding-brains. If you want to know more there is," The Doctor gestured to the lines of books on the raised platform he had finished circling, "The bookshelves."

o.0.o

"Gallifrey." He read out loud from a volume he pulled from a shelf a while ago, "Home of the Time Lords." He got up from the chair and walked closer, snapping the book close as he leaned across the handrail. "You have been deceiving me Doctor," a smile crept onto his face, "In our little talks you never said royalty is in your bloodline. Should I feel betrayed or impressed?"

"You shouldn't feel either."

"Why not?" He asked sending the book back to its location on the bookshelf with his magic, "To be a ruler of time is the greatest freedom. To have the ability to manipulate one of life's forces is something I've longed to have."

"This is about Frigga, isn't it? Didn't you say you weren't trying to resurrect her?"

"What happened to Frigga isn't the only thing I would have liked to have changed Doctor, but as you said I cannot bring her back. So, what are you so unwilling to share? You said so yourself that you experienced the same monsters that I have, the same war, what happened Doctor?"

"I stand by what I said, I do not share affinity with those of Gallifrey. But even if I did, their arrogance drove them into a war between themselves and a race known as the Daleks. The Daleks were no better, creating horrendous beings, and killing without remorse. Both put other races to shame in terms of violence, as the war proceeded throughout time threatening to rip apart the universe in their bloodshed. Question: Do you know what is happening right now?"

"How could I not?" He replied, disappearing to land next to The Doctor on the lower floor. "I've known for years." With a wave of both hands, he summoned a replica of the worlds tree. He looked up through the main branch, up to where his home realm was once located. "People are dying."

"You are showing me Yggdrasil." The Doctor said looking around at large-scale display. "The people of Earth, if they are intelligent would call it a nebula."

He turned to look at The Doctor, "So you are aware then that each branch holds the location of one of the Nine Realms? And that each smaller light that you see represents another minor world?"

The Doctor nodded, "I can see that clearly."

He smirked, "As kids we were taught the names of the minor worlds. I can recite them all if I wanted too. As for Thor, I don't think he managed to memorize half. But since you have a fondness for them Doctor, I have situated us underneath Midgard." He pointed to the glowing orb closest to them. "Higher than Midgard, would be Asgard." He let the orb symbolizing his home realm flash once, then slowly fade, "but it was destroyed not too long ago.

The Mad Titan is making his way across Yggdrasil, down her branches," He sketched out path downward, "picking up the power stone on a minor world called Xander," Again he let the orb pulse its light and fade "he already has two stones. He aims to use them to be king of the entire world tree.

You were right Doctor, it is a fixed moment. I don't know what comes next, unlike you I can't see or control time, but with the knowledge of my involvement, he would have the Aether by now. Half of all living-" harnessing his magic he flicked his wrist, "killed," En masse the orbs went out, leaving the control room noticeably dimmer and sparse, "when he is done."

"Earth would be next. It has already happened."

He walked away from the Doctor, letting his illusion dissipate, "It's inevitable like my death. They have one, Doctor. The Mad Titan would not have stopped until he saw my dead body laying at his feet. Nor would he stop for them."

"Which is why you needed me."

"Yes. Thank you, Doctor. You are like Thor in that way, it's a fault, but this time I did ask and you did come." He brushed his fingers along the smooth surface of the secondary controls "No one else has done that for me." He let his hand fall to his side once he reached the end, "It was the Mad Titan's one weakness, just like I can't bring my mother back from Valhalla he can't kill those that already are. In death is the safest place to hide." He turned to face The Doctor, "You should be able to see why I cannot return from this Doctor, though I am alive, my tale has ended and will remain untold. The sun does shine, I had hoped with my actions, my sacrifice, would give- has given my brother and his team a fighting chance. I have fought against them, they are formidable and they now know about The Mad Titan, it's now up to them to figure that out for themselves."

"So, you would prefer not to tell all this to them in person? To tell them that you are their saviour?"

"What?"

"Let me show you." The Doctor said, turning back to the TARDIS main controls.

o.0.o

The TARDIS landed and they both stepped out. Amongst the silhouettes, it was the one who looked like Bruce that seemed to have noticed them first, who locked eyes on them and the TARDIS before averting his eyes and muttering a word that sounded distinctly like 'Thor'.

Thor turned around and looked at them in an expression that was akin to disbelief.

After a moment of silence, he broke off from the crowd by walking closer. The murmur continued one of the voices asking "Who is he with?"

Thor's eyes lingered on the TARDIS and The Doctor before arriving on him, "Loki."

"Hello, Thor." He said. He had chosen to hang back and so was leaning on the exterior door of the TARDIS. The Doctor was standing to his side a couple of paces in front.

"You are really here? You are not using one of your illusions? I saw you die."

"I am here Thor." He said "Although, not really by my choice." He nodded towards The Doctor, who was watching the rest of the group come forwards "He made the decision. He has helped me. I ask you kindly not to throw anything at me for I have things to say, a confession."

"That can wait." Thor said grabbing his hand pulling him slightly, "You are here now."

"Thor," He extending his free hand to prevent his brother from embracing him, "Not yet."

Bruce suddenly spoke up again giving him respite "Thor is with Loki, his brother. Loki who is standing at that police box is with…"

"I'm The Doctor. And yes, I am here too." The Doctor said introducing himself to the group.

"How do you know Reindeer Games?" The man of Iron asked The Doctor coming to the front and pointing, "I know who you are, The Doctor, there are websites about you on the not-so-dark web. You protect us, so many times, mostly the United Kingdom. You are a legend."

"We met several years ago. He does have things to tell you." The Doctor answered.

Thor looked back at his group of friends, to The Doctor then back at him looking confused, he answered the unasked question, "It's true Thor, use truth serum on me if you like, The Doctor is a friend. I have been with him. That's why he hasn't been here. He was rescued me from the abyss, warned me about Thanos and told me what I should do. If it wasn't for The Doctor, Thor or his space ship that can travel through time we will all be dead."

"Okay rewind." The Man of Iron cut in, "Did I hear correctly? Did the God of Lies just admit to doing something heroic, not taking the full credit and instead offered to take an examination letting us use a truth potion or spell on him? Also what abyss? Strange, that's your job."

"He is lying." The Doctor said, "My role was minor and he is selling himself short. He is the one who devised a plan to save billions of lives, I just placed him where he needed to be."

"Loki, I don't understand." Thor looked at him distressed.

"There was a plan. I can explain."

"You are going to need to." The Man of Iron spoke again "But we are doing it my way, which is-right now."

"Tony," Bruce spoke, "You mentioned Mantis?"

"Right I did. Great idea."

An alien girl with antennae came forward she said, "Let me touch your hand."

He slowly reached out to let her grab his hand.

The others watched on in silence as she said, "He feels sorrow, anxiety, remorse and affection."

"Those feelings are hard to fake Tony." Bruce said "Particularly remorse. Why would he be here otherwise?"

"Who does he feel affection towards?"

She pointed to his Thor, who was still standing close. "Him. He is one who he feels most love too."

Suddenly, Thor was nearest to him with arms wide out. Before he could do anything, Thor had wrapped his arms around him, "I love you too Loki. I've missed you. I don't want to lose you again."

Hesitantly he returned the embrace succumbing to the hug of his brother, "I missed you too Thor. It was only to you that I pledged my fidelity. I've always loved you."


End file.
